


炮友

by Beast_L



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beast_L/pseuds/Beast_L
Summary: 就是一个走心又走肾的文不对题学步车有谦自渎预警





	炮友

当金有谦躺在浴缸里把手指塞进自己的后穴的时候，他特别想把自己揍一顿，没事偷看什么呢，这不作死呢吗。

 

一个小时前，金有谦在林小队的房间里醒过来，他刚刚睡了一个多月来最舒服的一觉。金有谦伸了个懒腰，在他开口呼喊“在范哥”之前他听到了一些些奇怪的声音，来自，卫生间。  
出于好奇，金有谦揉了揉有些酸痛的脖子，走进卫生间，声音越发清晰。  
“在范哥啊，......哥啊，轻，轻点......”  
“珍荣啊，声音要轻一点啊，有谦还在睡觉啊，被他听到就不好了。”  
来自林在范和朴珍荣的声音钻入金有谦耳中，金有谦确实已经成年了，尽管热衷于19x舞蹈，对于情事还是个纯洁孩子的金有谦还是红了脸。  
金有谦一直都觉得队长和朴珍荣的关系没那么简单，只是没有想过会是这样的。  
卫生间的门虚掩着，金有谦觉得自己肯定是疯了，不然怎么会不由自主想要偷看。  
捂着自己的嘴，微微推开了一点门，往里面瞄，看到的是两具纠缠在一起的肉体，朴珍荣的腿缠在林在范的腰上绞得异常紧，仰起脖子迎接林在范略微有些粗暴的吻，不对，金有谦觉得那都应该叫啃了，朴珍荣半个肩膀都是青青紫紫的痕迹。眼睛不安分地继续往下扫，看着两个人交合之处，不由自主地夹紧双腿。  
朴珍荣虽然一直在喊着“不要了”“太深了”之类的话，可是金有谦清清楚楚地看见了他脸上享受的表情，呻吟声被林在范的吻堵住，带有情欲和占有的热吻，色情的让金有谦的三观尽毁，这和他在电视剧里看见的亲吻太不一样了。  
在大脑反应过来之前，金有谦已经打开房门冲了出去，门被甩上，砰的一声让伉俪二人稍稍从情欲里清醒了些。  
“看来，有谦，已经听到了呢......”  
“什，什么，啊——”在林在范下身陡然加快的速度和被忙内窥探到情事的双重刺激下，朴珍荣尖叫着被林在范送上高潮。

 

金有谦跑回自己的房间，关上房门，靠在门上喘气，下身的炙热感让他不得不承认自己看着两个哥哥的性事硬了的这个事实。没有再做过多的思考，金有谦冲进卫生间脱掉了自己的裤子，在手抚上下身的昂扬的同时，金有谦的脑袋里闪过朴珍荣沉溺性事的表情。  
金有谦当然不会知道被贯穿是什么样的一个感觉，但他不是没有打过飞机，也不是没有在某些人的怂恿之下看一些不该看的东西，他大概知道上别人是个什么样的快感。  
可是他现在想知道被别人上是一个什么样的感觉。  
金有谦可没有想过什么男人的尊严，他只是一个好奇宝宝，想要知道，而已。  
然而在金有谦找到润滑剂涂满了自己的整只手然后尝试着把食指塞进自己的后穴的时候他疼得想要骂娘。  
可是和疼痛和恐惧一起到来的还有一种莫名的兴奋感，让他咬紧了下唇，手指在后面不断动作。  
随着后穴的放松，金有谦逐渐感到一种奇异的快感，让他忍不住呻吟出声。  
金有谦大概是太聪明了，虽然这个聪明有些不是时候，但他确实是有些无师自通。  
双腿大张地躺在浴缸里，右手模仿性交在后穴里出入，左手在嘴里翻搅，来不及咽下的唾液顺着嘴角流下，金有谦眼神迷离地看着上方，想象着一个男人匍匐在自己身上将自己贯穿的场景。  
想象着，Bambam咬着自己的耳垂在自己耳边说着一些污言秽语的场景。  
金有谦几乎已经快要沉浸在快感里的时候，他怎么也不会想到他的性幻想对象就站在卫生间的门口听着他的呻吟自慰。

 

Bambam打开房门的时候喊了两声“有谦”，不过没有收到答复，他想着金有谦可能还被林小队扣着“促膝长谈”，或者说是跑到崔荣宰那里玩游戏去了，没有太在意，刚刚从逛完街回来神清气爽的Bambam怎么也想不到他可爱的亲故现在正在幻想着一场与他的性事。  
Bambam刚刚放好他的社会鞋就听到了卫生间里传来的模模糊糊的声音。  
金有谦的奶音实在是太过有特色，与他朝夕相处的Bambam更是对这个声音熟悉的不得了，几乎是在听到的一瞬间BamBam就听出来了金有谦的声音，以及声音里无法掩盖的欲望。  
和金有谦不一样，斑斑很早之前就知道了男人之间的性事，源于饭们写的小说。  
换句话说，BamBam很久之前就已经喜欢金有谦了，知道他们之间的cp，知道饭会写一些19x小说，只不过BamBam非常郁闷地只找到了各种各样的谦斑h。  
他猜到了金有谦在干什么，虽然有一些些偏差，他没有想到金有谦会是以这样的方式自慰。  
BamBam靠在墙上，听着金有谦模模糊糊的声音，手不由自主地抚上腿间的炙热，微微扬起头，回忆着金有谦在舞台上舞蹈的身影，每一次顶胯对于BamBam而言都是一种难以言喻的诱惑。作为室友，BamBam也看到过很多金有谦无意识做出来的勾人的动作和表情。BamBam每次都只是垂下眼帘，默默舔唇，独自平息内心的欲火。  
他太TM想把金有谦摁在身下把人艹到哭了，每一次金有谦在舞台上跳着欲到爆炸的舞蹈撩得鸟宝宝捂眼的时候，每一次金有谦黏在他身上用软到不行的奶音说话的时候，每一次每一次每一次，BamBam真的想不明白一个男孩子怎么可以欲成那个样子。  
“额，啊，啊啊啊——”BamBam皱着眉，闭着眼睛，听着金有谦到达高潮，咬着下唇，无奈地瞄了一眼自己得不到纾解的欲火。  
“啧，金有谦你给我等着，老子要你负责。”BamBam推开卫生间的门，似是下定决心，就算是被金有谦给上了他也认了。  
只不过。

 

金有谦还没有完全缓过来，卫生间的门就被打开了，然后他就看到BamBam一脸不爽地走进来，看着BamBam僵在哪里，脸上全是震惊的表情，金有谦惊得坐直了身，收回长腿想要遮住下身的一片狼藉，沾满唾液和精液的双手不知道要放到哪里。  
在金有谦反应过来之前，BamBam已经收回了震惊的表情，松开捏着门把手的手，径直朝着金有谦走过去。  
BamBam确实是被这一幕场景惊到了，这和他看过的小说可不一样啊。  
哦，不对，他早该猜到了的，男人自慰的时候，怎么会有那样的呻吟声呢。  
“哎哟wuli有谦米啊，原来还有这种爱好啊。”带着调笑的意味，看着金有谦惊慌失措的表情，BamBam觉得他今天简直赚大发了。  
“不是的，BamBam，你听我说，不是，不是你想的那样的，我，我，我......”金有谦拼命地摇着头，他不希望被BamBam看做变态，他珍惜这个朋友。  
如果让BamBam知道金有谦在想些什么的话估计是要被气死了，有谦呐，BamBam可不想和你只是朋友啊。  
BamBam弯下身，扶正金有谦的脸，看着金有谦已经盈满水汽的眼睛，“有谦呐，舒服吗？”  
金有谦愣愣地看着BamBam好看的眼睛，BamBam戴了红色的美瞳，好看的金有谦一时间反应不过来，没听清BamBam问了什么，就傻愣愣的点了点头。  
“可是，我好难受啊，有谦米帮帮我好不好啊？”一副委屈的模样，虽然抓着金有谦的力度一点也不小。  
金有谦很明显并没有听明白BamBam在说什么，看着BamBam用毛巾擦干净自己满手的液体，依旧是一副快要哭出来的模样。  
“有谦米没有听懂吗？斑米说自己很难受呢，有谦米真的不帮帮斑米吗？”更加委屈的语气，BamBam拉过金有谦的手放在自己的炙热上，伸出舌头以一种极其色情的方式舔过金有谦的下颚。

 

BamBam坐在床边，金有谦就那样跪在他的两腿间吞吐着他的肉棒，完全不熟练却还是带给了BamBam极大的快感。BamBam的手放在金有谦的头上，蹂躏着软软的头发，却不刻意地把他的头往下按，左手拉过金有谦的右手，细细啃咬修长的手指，一根一根地舔过，听着金有谦的呜咽，BamBam内心被一种满足感填满。  
看吧，这个在舞台上性感撩人的人最后还是要归我所有。  
BamBam轻轻咬了咬金有谦的食指，停下了嘴里的动作，低头看着金有谦毛茸茸的脑袋，眼神扫过金有谦的锁骨，浴袍松垮垮地搭在金有谦身上，是在走出浴室之前BamBam给金有谦套上的。散乱的浴袍更加深了金有谦身上的诱惑气息，BamBam看得有些入迷，舔过嘴唇，嘴角带上了些许笑意。  
金有谦吞吐得很是认真，感觉到自己的手指被温暖的口腔包裹，柔软的舌舔过手指，酥麻感从指尖传来，他吞吐得更加卖力。只是BamBam突然停下了动作，金有谦感觉到手指暴露在空气里，停下了动作，疑惑的抬头看着BamBam，直直对上BamBam的笑。  
“有谦米怎么不继续了？”  
“……”  
金有谦就看着BamBam，眨了眨眼。  
“乖，待会有奖励。”  
金有谦低下头再次把肉棒吞进嘴里，这一次熟练了很多，右手还被BamBam捏在手里，左手动了动，捏了捏BamBam的大腿，颇有威胁的意味。  
你要是不满足我，我一定要你好看。  
BamBam坚信他家有谦是这个意思。  
金有谦吞的有些吃力，他完全不知技巧为何物，却依稀记得有“深喉”这个东西，似乎可以给人带来极大的快感。就那么想着，闭着眼努力地往下吞，嘴里的物什直直地插进喉咙里，恶心的感觉让金有谦差点吐出来。  
BamBam显然是被金有谦的动作吓到了，一瞬间过分强烈的快感让BamBam的气息加重了几分，捏着金有谦的下巴让人抬起头来看着他。  
金有谦不知道发生了什么，一脸迷茫地看着BamBam，嘴唇因为摩擦变得充血，眼角也是红的，眼睛里满是水汽，带上了些许委屈。  
“我这样做不对吗？”奶音里满是委屈与难过，近乎是撒娇的语气让BamBam的心软得一塌糊涂。  
BamBam看着金有谦，眼里带上了宠溺，笑着揉了揉金有谦的头。  
“乖，不可以深喉，对喉咙不好。”  
BamBam把金有谦拉起来，稍稍用了点力，金有谦就跨坐在BamBam的腿上。  
BamBam揽着金有谦的腰，把人压向自己，一只手钻到浴袍底下，轻轻抚摸着大腿，逐渐的力度加大，金有谦的呼吸声也逐渐加重。  
金有谦低下头看着BamBam在浴袍下的手，动了动腿，浴袍滑了下去，整条大腿都露在外面，原先搂着BamBam脖子的左手滑下去抚上BamBam的肉棒，上下撸动着。  
“Bam你怎么一点都不急的样子啊，我那个时候看到在范哥……”  
“嗯？在范哥？在范哥怎么了？”BamBam的手说着大腿滑上富有弹性的臀部，力度不轻地揉捏着，“我们有谦米这是忍不住了？”  
“才，才不是。我，我就是……”金有谦咬住下唇，微微起身方便BamBam的动作，后穴的瘙痒感和早已挺立的前段，以及一种近乎变态的受虐心理，让金有谦想要被粗暴对待，面对BamBam，他怎么也说不出口。  
“那，谦米自己扩张给我看好不好。”  
不是问句，带着一些命令的口吻，轻轻拍了拍金有谦的屁股。  
金有谦看着BamBam，不自觉地嘟了嘟嘴，眼里开始闪烁兴奋的光。  
“好啊，那Bam要好，好，看，着，哦。”  
金有谦说着躺在床上，伸直了右腿，用右脚蹭了蹭BamBam已经硬到不行的肉棒，看着BamBam隐忍的表情金有谦笑的很是纯真，收回脚，双腿大张，左手上下撸动着柱身，右手伸进嘴里翻搅，拿出来的时候还带出一条银丝，就着唾液和后穴里原先留有的肠液一下子插进去两根手指。  
“Bam啊，BamBam，啊……不够，怎么办啊……不够……怎么办，BamBam，想要你，啊……”  
BamBam看得移不开眼，舔了舔下唇，看着金有谦淫荡的模样撸动着下身。  
“有谦，再浪一点，叫得，再大声点……”BamBam说着趴在金有谦上面，看着金有谦一脸享受，加快了手上的速度，“有谦呐，哥哥，艹得你舒服吗？  
“舒，舒服啊，哥哥，再用力一点吧……””金有谦更加用力地把手指戳进了小穴，另一只手揉上了BamBam胸前的乳头，双腿缠上了BamBam精瘦的腰身。  
两个人就以一种诡异的做爱方式达到了第一次高潮。  
“Bam……”金有谦的双腿收的更紧，自己主动靠上BamBam的肉棒。  
“乖，现在给你。”

 

“BamBam，再用力点，啊……啊……”  
BamBam双手架着金有谦的双腿，大开大合地操干着，每一次都顶到最深处，金有谦的奶音都变了一个调。  
BamBam将金有谦的两条腿挂上自己的腰，一只手撑在床上，另一只手揉捏着金有谦的左乳，大拇指按在上面轻轻揉弄，看着金有谦沉迷于性事的淫靡表情，感受着肉棒被温暖湿濡的穴肉包裹的快感。  
金有谦微微睁开眼，看着BamBam帅气的脸，带着刻意的挑逗，自己抚上被BamBam冷落的另一边，近乎粗暴地拉扯揉捏。？  
不出意外的，BamBam没有禁住诱惑，俯下身伸出舌头，舔了舔金有谦的上唇，金有谦顺从地把软舌伸出来和BamBam交缠，然后是真正的亲吻，唇舌交缠。带着一种疯狂的占有欲和侵略感，两个人拼了命地攻城掠地，不肯先一步败下阵来。下身的撞击没有丝毫地减缓，肉棒破开内壁狠狠地插进去，与BamBam之前的温柔模样大相庭径，却为金有谦带来了异样的快感。  
“有谦，你吸得我好紧啊，这么，饥渴吗……”  
“BamBam，BamBam……好舒服啊，轻……轻一点……不行，太快了……”  
“有谦米真的是第一次吗？怎么，这么熟练呢……”随着BamBam在金有谦耳边的声音而来的是更加猛烈的撞击，BamBam在纠结，在纠结他是不是金有谦的第一个人，在纠结金有谦这样的模样到底还让谁看到过。疯狂的占有欲让BamBam两眼发红，有些凶狠的动作无意间弄疼了金有谦。  
“不，不，不要……太快了……Bam，太痛了……痛……轻点……没有……我没有……明明，斑米就是第一个人啊……”金有谦痛得抱紧了BamBam，在他的背上抓出了几道血痕，被冤枉的委屈和下身的痛苦让金有谦哭叫出声。  
“有谦，有谦，我错了，乖啊，别哭，我轻点，乖，我错了，我冤枉谦米了，我们谦米那么乖的孩子……”BamBam完全招架不住有谦的眼泪，愧疚感和满足感从心底里蔓延开来，动作轻柔了许多，温柔地亲吻着有谦的侧脸。  
“BamBam，Bam……”金有谦承受着BamBam的撞击，带着哭腔，一遍一遍只知道喊BamBam的名字，似乎这样就可以给他带来无限的安全感。  
几乎是同时的，金有谦和BamBam射了出来，金有谦的眼泪还没有完全收回去，一脸委屈看得BamBam很是心疼。  
“有谦呐别生气啊，别生气，我错了嘛，乖啊不哭了不哭了……”  
“你出去，出去……”  
“有谦……”  
BamBam退出金有谦的身体，看着金有谦扯过被子盖在自己身上，撇过头不想理他的样子心里难过的要死。  
怎么就这样子把自己喜欢的人给弄哭了呢？  
“你下次，不许这样…太痛了。”金有谦以为BamBam会上来安慰他，结果等了半天没有等到，艰难的转过身看见BamBam一个人跪坐在那里发呆，一脸要哭的表情，气一下子就消了，奶声奶气地出声。  
“嗯？嗯嗯嗯？嗯嗯嗯！！！以后绝不这么干了！！！我发誓！！！”有以后就证明不讨厌自己嘛。  
“不可以冤枉我，我的第一次都是BamBam的，我最喜欢的也是BamBam了，所以BamBam不可以说我……”  
“好好好，好，嗯？有谦米你刚刚说什么？”  
“……是因为太喜欢BamBam了所以才让BamBam碰我的……”  
BamBam真是想原地起跳旋转三圈，老天我的愿望终于成真了wkkkk。  
“所以BamBam上了我就要对我负责的。”  
“好，好，我一定负责。”一定负责到底。  
“BamBam不可以喜欢别人了。”  
“好，你说了算。”  
“那下次BamBam要让我在上。”  
“好，都听你的，乖，我帮你清理一下，来，过来。”BamBam张开双臂，接住扑向怀里的超大只金毛犬，揉揉头，笑得很是宠溺。

 

我还以为我们要变成传说中的炮友了。  
还好，老天真是眷顾我们。  
来吧，过来，让我抱抱你。

 

我太喜欢你了，所以你要对我负责，所以你不可以喜欢上别人。

 

你有我就够了。


End file.
